Crime and Justice
by CC-0777
Summary: Rated T (Death, suicide)
1. Chapter 1

_**Crime and Justice Chapter 1**_

He was gone.

_**3 days earlier**_

The moon of Mustafar was a small one filled with obstacles and separatists. However hard their job was the 104th battalion trudged along the muddy ground, smearing their glossy new grey armour. Commander Wolffe led his troops followed by Sergeant Sinker and Boost. His expression wary under his helmet and although his mask did not show this, his actions did. They had been walking along for god knows how long and for what reason: droids.

They're General, Plo Koon was on another mission with Ahsoka Tano to rescue some hostages from bounty hunters known as Aurra Sing and Bossk. As they walked an unknown clone noticed something

"Hey, I think I found somethi-"

he attempted to say before he was drowned in blaster fire. A lucky shadow missed a bullet that shot next to his head as he scrambled to cover. The clones rallied around the shelter before Boost kicked the door open revealing a man in Mandalorian armour wielding a control button with his hand on a red button. Suddenly the fuel gauge behind them exploded sending troops flying in the air at rapid speeds.

They fell next to the man as a huge reptilian beast arose from behind the building. A zillo beast. They immediately started to fire a wide array of bullets it's way. One unlucky clone was grabbed and eaten.

"Noooooooo!"

an unknown clone screamed before firing a rocket and blasting the creature to smithereens with a shot to the mouth.

Wolffe and the remaining of his troops advanced on the man sitting down in front of them.

They led him to their ship and sat him down but with a sudden lurch, he picked up a blaster and shot himself, there and then, in the head.

_**He was gone.**_

They fired up the ship and activated hyperspace while the stench of souls filled the air, they contemplated on their decisions and what their general would say about their failed mission. It was at this point that the ship gave a sudden thrust forward before halting they had unknowingly crashed into a space crater...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Crime and Justice Chapter 2**_

The sleek, silver freighter interior besieged their grey armour. Shrouding them in darkness. Boost stumbled around the smoky air tripping and landing in Seargent Sinker's arms. The vast corridor eerily corrupting their minds while they urged to go in, they also wanted to come back out. No one knew what to do. Finally, Wolffe stepped up to enter the hallway. Leaving his troops behind him, willing that if he reemerged with info from hacking a potential database they would be able to leave.

He trudged along with no idea where he was going. As he turned the narrow corner, he noticed a crouched figure.

"_Excuse me sir, but do you require assistance,"_ he asked cautiously.

The strange figure started shaking and spluttering up a dark red substance from its mouth.

It jumped and lashed out at him, only to be shot through the back of her skull by a Commando Trooper.

"_Wolffe?"_ he stated

"_Scorch?"_ Wolffe replied

"_It's me, buddy, how are ya?" _Scorch replied

"_Better now that s-It is gone,"_ Wolffe replied

The Clone Commander and the Clone Commando had met previously on a mission to the planet Balmorra where they helped each other destroy the separatist forces there.

"_Where's your squad?"_ asked CC-3636 to Delta-62

"_Right over here pal,"_ replied Delta-38 (Boss)

Who was slowly followed up with Delta-40 (Fixer) and Delta-07 (Sev). together these 4 clones made up Delta Squad. Boss was, well the boss of the squad. A born leader with amazing fighting skills and a serious attitude. Scorch was the heart and soul of the squad with high knowledge of explosives, this pyromaniac comes with a humourous, carefree attitude. Fixer was an unconfusing, serious clone, the mechanic of the group. Sev, a ferocious and fierce brother (the sniper).

As they pursued the hallway, a loud shriek echoed through the walls. They ran as fast as they could until they reached the battalion, a quarter of the troops were dead on the floor. It was at that moment that they realised, droids were surrounding them from all corners, Wolffe fired all round with his troops while Delta Squad fired precise and coordinated shots. They managed to defeat the separatists with many lives lost. hunks of metal, hunks of metal with a mind to kill. That's what they were. Wolffe had had trouble in the past with killing living beings, but none with droids.

As long as droids caused terror and destruction to the world, Wolffe swore that he would end it.

No matter how many lives were ended along the way

And if his life was at risk for others to be safe from droids forever, then so be it.

For his name was Wolffe, and this is his story.


End file.
